


A Family of Choice

by Geekygirl24



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Good Gothel, Gothel is Flynnigan Rider, Male Gothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Prompt from Guest: Could you possibly do Tangled AU Where Male ! Gothel is Flynnigan Rider hero of Flynn Rider's childhood storybooks ( he was gentleman adventurer and knight who did many heroic things, until something horrible happened to him and he lost everything.)





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone believed the King and Queen were good people.

 

That couldn’t be farther from the truth.

 

They tried to make it seem as though there was only one flower that had been blessed with the healing properties of the sun. In actuality, he’d seen dozens of the same flowers on his adventures and yes… he’d often used them to keep himself young and fit, which was always a useful thing when adventuring was involved.

 

And then he heard the rumours about the Queen… how she was so sick and that she needed the last Sun flower in the kingdom in order to survive and for her child to survive as well.

 

All rubbish of course.

 

What they wanted was their own little girl to possess healing powers that could keep them in power for years to come.

 

But, everyone in this kingdom was a sucker and the last flower in the kingdom was stolen, crushed and made into an elixir for the pregnant Queen. The baby was born with gorgeous, golden blonde hair (very far from the brown locks of her parents), and that’s when Flynnigan Rider knew that something had to be done.

 

Donning the cloak of his youth for the first time since his wife had been slaughtered and his son taken away kicking and screaming, he’d climbed up the side of the castle, using uneven stones and vines until he got to the baby princess’s room.

 

The plan was simple.

 

As the power was likely connected to her hair, judging by the golden sheen in her hair, the plan was to simply cut the hair and prevent the healing powers from being used. 

 

But as soon as he made the first snip, golden hair turning brown, it was almost like there was an alarm attached to the hair as loud footsteps started to echo throughout the corridors. 

 

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the baby, wrapping her up warmly and escaping out of the window just as the King and Queen burst into the room. 

 

Yes, the Kingdom mourned… but Flynnigan knew that he’d done the right thing, bringing the princess back to his tower to live with him.

 

No, he didn’t cut her hair… but keeping himself young and healthy was the only thing keeping her safe and free.

 

“Daddy, why can’t I go outside?”

 

“… It’s dangerous little one. Trust me, it’s much safer in here.”

 

He knew that she used to sneak out of bed when it was her birthday, watching the floating lanterns rise into the sky, but they made her happy, and that was all he wanted for her.

 

He just wanted her to be happy.

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

18 years passed with no incident, but Flynnigan knew that would never last.

 

Teenage girls were never happy cooped up somewhere, and if it weren’t for the looming threat of the King and Queen hanging over them, then Flynnigan would have happily taken her out on some adventures.

 

A few ‘rob the rich to feed the poor’ raids, rescuing a few kids from unfortunate circumstances, things like that.

 

But not until he knew that they could be safe.

 

As she got older and older, he gave her more time alone, allowing her to go through all the activities that made her happy. Painting the wall, cooking, reading (he really needed to get her some more books), everything that made her, her.

 

On the day before her birthday, he made his way back to the tower, and started to climb up the winding vines that surrounded the tall building. As he did, he could still remember the conversation he’d had with Rapunzel a few months ago.

 

“Those vines are rotting away, why can’t you just use my hair? I could lower it down for you and I’m sure I could lift you and- “

 

He’d cut her off with reassurances that he was fine, and that he didn’t need any help just yet in climbing up the tower.

 

There would come a day when he would be too old, but hopefully, that day was after Rapunzel could live in freedom, without the threat of her powers being used against her will.

 

Today, he had to admit that it did take him a little longer to climb up to the window, something that Rapunzel was very quick to pick up on.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to use my hair?” She helped him in the rest of the way, “I don’t mind, honestly and- “

 

“- my answer is still the same Rapunzel.” He sighed, forcing a smile onto his face, “Is that a new dress?”

 

She beamed at him noticing, before nervously clearing her throat, “So… tomorrow is a pretty important day.”

 

“Oh?” He knew what she was talking about of course, but a little teasing never hurt, “Is it?”

 

“It’s my birthday!”

 

He smirked, “It can’t be… I distinctly remember your birthday being last year.”

 

“Dad!” Rapunzel groaned and rolled her eyes, “Can you just stop? I need to ask you something important. What I really, really want this year… in fact- “ She mumbled the last bit under her breath, prompting Flynnigan to lean in closer.

 

“Darling, we’ve talked about the mumbling remember? My hearing isn’t what it used to be.”

 

Silence.

 

Knowing that she would tell him in due course, Flynnigan headed over to the wicker basket full of vegetables and fruit… and a lovely skinned rabbit, hoping to get most of them prepared for tea tonight.

 

“I want to see the floating lights!”

 

Almost instantly, Flynnigan felt his entire body freeze, “What?” He turned around to see Rapunzel clambering over to a covered area of the wall, pulling the curtains away to reveal a gorgeous, detailed painting of Rapunzel staring up at the lanterns that the King and Queen released every year.

 

He knew he should have told her, that her birthday was on a different day. That would have prevented all this.

 

“I was hoping you could take me to see them?”

 

Thinking quickly (although perhaps not smartly), Flynnigan shrugged, “Oh, you mean the stars, right?”

 

“That’s the thing!” She used her hair to open up a high window, the early morning sun illuminating the paintings of the stars and constellations, “I’ve charted stars and they are always constant! But these, these are everything year on my birthday! Only on my birthday, and I can’t help but feel like they’re meant for me!”

 

Part of him was proud at how smart she was to chart all the stars… the other part of him was cursing about how stupid he was.

 

He should have changed her birthday.

 

“I need to see them Dad! And not just from my window, in person! I need to know what they are!”

 

“So, you want to go outside…” Flynnigan knew that he had to put her off the idea, “… You’re… a little fragile to be out there, honey, just a child! This tower keeps you safe from harm.”

 

“I’m not a child!”

 

“I know…” He sighed wearily, “… I know, and I’m sorry.” He walked over to the large window and peered outside, “I knew this day would come… I knew that soon you’d want to leave, make a name for yourself, and you will, I promise- “

 

“- but- “

 

“- Soon… I promise. But you need to trust me.” He forced himself to smile, “I know best.”

 

“But, what’s so bad about out there?!”

 

Flynnigan rolled his eyes, “Where do I even start? Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes… the plague!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes!” 

 

No… but Flynnigan was never going to admit that.

 

“There’s also large bugs… men with pointed teeth!” He stopped when he saw just how terrified Rapunzel was, he took a deep breath, “Please…. Don’t push me on this.”

 

“… Okay.”

 

“I do love you, you know.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“I love you most.”


	2. Gone

When he came back later that day, Flynnigan knew he had to be a lot harsher with Rapunzel, just for her own protection.

 

With all the stress revolving about this new ‘Flynn Rider’ who had popped out of the woodworks and Rapunzel’s new-found curiosity, Flynnigan felt like tearing his rapidly greying hair out. Climbing up the rope to the tower, he called out to his adoptive daughter, “Rapunzel! I have a surprise for you!”

 

“I have one for you too!” she called back, causing Flynnigan to frown slightly.

 

A surprise… that never boded well.

 

“That’s…. nice.” He eventually sighed, finishing off his climb and shuffling in through the window. “I got some parsnips for us? To make your favourite soup as a birthday treat?”

 

Before she could say anything in reply, Flynnigan continued, “I know that it got a bit tense earlier, and you know how I hate arguing with you, so, let’s put it all behind us.”

 

“Actually, I was thinking more about what you said and- “

 

“- I hope you’re not still talking about the stars?”

 

“Floating lights, and yes, I was coming to that- “

 

“- I really thought we’d dropped that issue sweetie.”

 

“Dad!” Rapunzel giggled, “I know you think I’m not ready to handle myself out there, but- “

 

“- It’s not that you’re not ready, but- “

 

“- if you just- “

 

“- Rapunzel. We are done talking about this.” His voice was getting sterner, as he desperately hoped that she wouldn’t make him shout.

 

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing and- “

 

“- Rapunzel- “

 

“- Please, just listen and- “

 

“-Rapunzel- “

 

“- oh come on- “

 

“- RAPUNZEL!” Flynnigan snapped, “ENOUGH! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!”

 

Almost instantly, a hurt look flashed over Rapunzel’s face and she shrank away from Flynnigan, instantly making him feel guilty as all hell.

 

“Rapunzel, I- “ he sighed, “- I know you must think I’m being cruel, but I promise it’s for your own safety. There are bad people outside this tower who would use you for their own gain, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

Silence.

 

“I- I was just going to say… that I know what I want for my birthday now.”

 

“Oh?” Flynnigan forced a smile onto his face, desperately needing to pretend that everything was okay, “What’s that?”

 

She glanced over to the wall mural, and sighed, “New paints? The ones made rom the white shells you got me for my thirteenth birthday?”

 

Flynnigan frowned, “That’s a very long trip sweetie. Almost three days, I won’t be able to be here for your birthday.”

 

“I just- I just thought it was a better idea than- than the stars.”

 

She sounded sincere, and looking back, Flynnigan wished he hadn’t fallen for it. A soft smile appearing on his face, he pushed himself to his feet and took Rapunzel’s hands in his own, “Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own/ You have enough food to last you?”

 

Returning the smile, she wrapped her arms around him, “I know I’m safe as long as I’m up here.”

 

Packing some food for the journey, the pair spent another couple of hours together, before Flynnigan set off, promising that he would be back in three days.

 

He really should have seen this coming.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Less than three hours after setting off on his journey, Flynnigan wasn’t ashamed to admit that he yelped when the horse jumped out from behind a rock, snarling at her. Whoever it was looking for, he wasn’t it.

 

“Oh…” Flynnigan sighed in relief, “… just a palace horse.”

 

And then a shiver ran up and down his spine, and his heart sank to his stomach.

 

“A horse without a rider…” he spun around, eyes wide in alarm, “… Rapunzel… RAPUNZEL!”

 

He couldn’t remember how long it took him to run back to the Tower, calling out for his adoptive daughter desperately. 

 

Silence.

 

He knew it would take him too long to climb up the tower, so he moved to his secret entrance, one that he’d had built right at the beginning, ripping open the door and rushing through the tunnel and up the stairs until he reached the trapdoor. Throwing it open, he climbed into the tower… the very, very dark tower.

 

“Rapunzel!”

 

He raced into her room, fully ready for the lecture… only to find nothing.

 

He flung open doors of wardrobes and cupboards, wrenched curtains from the windows and still nothing.

 

“RAPUNZEL!”

 

Silence.

 

He ran his hands through his hair and cursed violently…. Only to wince at a bright light shining in his eye. The moonlight coming in through the bare windows seemed to be reflecting off of something near the stairs. Slowly, he made his way over and lifted up the stair, frowning at the sight of the satchel.

 

When he pulled out the shiny object however, he felt his entire body go cold.

 

The Princess’s tiara.

 

He dropped it to the ground, the diamonds almost seeming to mock him, reminding him that he had failed to keep Rapunzel safe.

 

It was only then that he remembered the conversation about the lights.

 

She wouldn’t have… would she?

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Still slightly in denial about Rapunzel willingly disobeying him and running away, Flynnigan headed down the road, following the path back to the city. As he approached a tavern, he frowned at the sound of singing coming from the open windows.

 

Some very familiar singing.

 

Slowly moving closer, he peered in through the window, only to see his adoptive daughter dancing on top of a table.

 

“And with every passing hour, I’m so glad I left my tower!”

 

Flynnigan felt his heart sink into his stomach again… didn’t he try and make everything better for her? Didn’t he try and make it fun?

 

It was then that he noticed the young man (who clearly did not want to be there), narrowing his eyes as he tried to see his face a bit more clearly.

 

He looked familiar... but it was impossible.

 

He couldn’t be him.

 

Hiding from the soldiers as they approached, Flynnigan watched as they tore through the tavern.

 

“Where’s Rider?!”

 

Flynnigan couldn’t help but flinch slightly at his name… despite knowing that he was hidden. Nobody had come looking for him for years, why would they be looking for- 

 

It was then that he remembered the younger man in the tavern.

 

He was probably the imposter Flynn Rider that he himself had been hearing so many rumours about. He’d seen all the Wanted posters, and although there was something familiar about the face, the nose was completely wrong.

 

Sneaking back to the window, he watched as the soldiers all started to climb into a tunnel that had been built into the tavern. The two large thugs that had been brought in with them, took care of the last guard easily… unsurprising really.

 

Before he could even think about following the guards, an old man dressed in… very little, stumbled out of the tavern, only to stop at the sight of him.

 

“Hey…” the man drunkenly slurred, “… aren’t you- “

 

Within seconds, a knife was pressed up against his throat, and Flynnigan was right up in his face.

 

“Don’t. Say. My. Name…” he hissed, “… now, where does that tunnel let out?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

In less than a few hours, he was hiding behind some rocks that were situated near the exit, dagger at the ready in case any guards decided to pop up.

 

Rapunzel could never go back to them.

 

Hearing the trapdoor shudder and bang, he crept a little bit closer, dagger raised at the ready. However, when it was revealed that it was nobody except those two large thugs, he hid back in the shadows.

 

“I’ll kill him!” one of the men spluttered out, “I’ll kill that Rider!”

 

Once again, Flynnigan tensed unwillingly, shrinking further back into the shadows

 

“We’ll cut him off at the kingdom and get the crown. Come one.”

 

Suddenly, all the pieces started to fall into place. This intruder Flynn Rider must have stolen the crown with these two, double-crossed them and wound up in the Tower… where Rapunzel must have seized her opportunity to have someone take her to see the lights.

 

If he wasn’t so frustrated, he’d almost be proud of her.

 

He also knew, what he needed to do now.

 

“Or…” he called out, climbing on top of the rock as the two men spun around to face him, “… you can stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails for a moment, and think!” He held up the satchel, which contained the crown.

 

Unsurprisingly, they both drew their swords and sneered up at him, prompting him to scoff and roll his eyes, “Oh please, there’s no need for that.” He threw the bag down to them, watching as they scuffled, eyes widening over the sight of the crown.

 

“Well now… if that’s all you want, then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth a thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief, and that wasn’t even the best part.” Flynnigan chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, acting as if he was going to leave, “Oh well, c’est la vie. Enjoy your crown.”

 

Turning his back, it took less than a minute for one of the thugs to cautiously speak up, “What’s the best part.”

 

“It comes with revenge on that so-called, Flynn Rider.”

 

Oh yes… he had them hook, line and sinker.


	3. The Truth

Getting the fake Rider away from his adoptive daughter was the easiest thing in the world. Dangle those thugs in front of him and he would either run away or run towards them in the hope of protecting Rapunzel.

 

Once he was taken care of and set up to take the fall, Flynnigan lay in wait for the next step in his plan. 

 

The damsel-in-distress stage.

 

He heard his daughter sigh in relief as the thugs moved closer.

 

“Oh thank goodness, I thought you’d left me here and- “ Rapunzel stopped in her tracks and took a step back in fear.

 

Flynnigan almost came out then when he saw the look in her eyes… the way her face paled and she shrank in on herself. But he had to remain strong, especially if he wanted this to work.

 

“Looks like he’s left you.” One of the men sneered.

 

“He wouldn’t do that!”

 

“Who’s leavin’ in that boat then?”

 

Rapunzel glanced over in that direction, noticing the boat leaving the bank and the familiar figure at the wheel.

 

“Eugene!”

 

Flynnigan felt his blood run cold at the name that she cried out.

 

No.

 

It couldn’t be.

 

Before the last step in the plan could go forwards, Flynnigan stepped into the light and took care of them with two sharp knocks to the head. Before Rapunzel could say anything, Flynnigan stormed over to her.

 

“What did you just call that man?”

 

Rapunzel glanced back in the direction that the boat was heading in, before turning back and frowning at her adoptive father. “E-Eugene, why?”

 

Flynnigan let go of her as soon as he heard the name, rushing over to the bank and running his fingers through his hair in exasperation, almost pulling it out.

 

What had he done?

 

“Father, what are you doing?”

 

“Get back to the tower.”

 

“What- “

 

“NOW!”

 

As Rapunzel stumbled away from him in shock, Flynnigan turned his attention back to the boat, noticing that it had reached the docks.

 

What to do, what to do, what to do.

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“There…” Flynnigan tried to remain calm as he brushed the knots out of Rapunzel’s hair, ignoring her burning stare, “…. That’s better.”

 

He tried to leave the room, not wanting to answer any uncomfortable questions, only to stop as Rapunzel quietly spoke up from her bed.

 

“… What happened back there?” 

 

He hesitated for a moment, before sighing and turning back, taking a seat on the bed next to her. 

 

“Have I ever told you about my family?” He asked, sighing as she shook her head, “I had a wife once upon a time, and she was the love of my life. We had a son, and my life was good.” He took a deep breath, “I wasn’t the perfect man, I know this… but my actions never led to anyone being hurt, and it was always for the benefit of those who were poor and sick. The king and queen took offense at my actions however, and decided that I needed to be stopped.”

 

“…. What did they do?”

 

Flynnigan shook his head, “They sent soldiers after me… they destroyed my home to try and force my wife to tell them where I was. I-I-I was out, I-I-I didn’t find out what happened until I came back.” Tears were starting to stream down his cheeks, “They’d killed my wife, left her to die alone… and then they’d taken my son…. My son, Eugene.”

 

Her eyes widened, “As in- “

 

“- As in the man you left with.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Not giving Rapunzel the chance to take all of this in, Flynn continued. “The King and Queen are not nice people… I know that they have this festival to honour their missing daughter every year, but it’s not because they miss her.” He paused, “Well, they do… but only because she can keep them young for the rest of their lives… heal any wounds.”

 

Rapunzel’s eyes widened in alarm, one hand flying to her hair.

 

“Me?”

 

“You.”

 

………………………………………..…………………………………..

 

Eugene knew he couldn’t do much as the guards dragged him out towards the hangman’s noose, but that didn’t stop him from struggling as much as he could.

 

“You don’t understand!” he tried to plead, “She’s in trouble! I know it!”

 

The Stabbington brothers had already told him about the man who paid them to attack her. Who knows what this man was planning?

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Rapunzel’s face was pale, as she ran her fingers through her hair, “I-I’m the lost princess?” she questioned, “But- “

 

“- I never wanted you to find out. I never wanted you to know the truth about your parents, it was all to protect you!”

 

Rapunzel shied away from the reassuring touch, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why keep me locked up here, feeling like a prisoner for so long.”

 

“I-I admit, it wasn’t my wisest decision.” Flynnigan sighed, “But I couldn’t lose you, not like I lost my son… like how I thought I’d lost my son.”

 

“How do you even know they want to use me for my powers?! What if they actually loved me and you just- “

 

“- I know what they wanted. The Queen was never ill! My spies in the palace confirmed that.” Flynnigan took a deep breath, “They just wanted to see if the powers of the flower could be transferred to any child of theirs.”

 

Rapunzel clearly didn’t believe him still.

 

“Rapunzel, please… I am not the bad guy.” He pulled a knife from a sheath, “And I’m going to prove it to you.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Eugene struggled furiously against the grip of the guards as they approached the exit, that would then lead out to the scaffolds. However, one step away from the door, it slammed shut, followed by all other doors in the vicinity.

 

“What’s this?!” the lead guard yelled, banging on the door, “Open up!”

 

“What’s the password?” asked a familiar, elderly voice.

 

“… What?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“OPEN THIS DOOR!”

 

“Not even close!”

 

“YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS! ONE…”

 

A guard who was holding Eugene, was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away.

 

“… TWO…”

 

The second guard was pulled into a nearby room, the door slamming shut, which caught the Head Guard’s attention, prompting him to turn around.

 

“… Three?”

 

Eugene sheepishly waved at him.

 

“What the- “

 

When someone tapped him on the shoulders, prompting him to turn around, he was knocked out in an instant.

 

“Come on kid.” One of the thugs from the bar grunted, “There’s something you need to know.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Eugene couldn’t believe what he had been told. He couldn’t believe that the same man who had hired the Stabbington brothers to frame him, had also hired the thugs from the bar to free him.

 

It just didn’t make any sense.

 

It didn’t take him and Maximus long to make it back to the tower and the clearing that it was in. Rushing over, until he was underneath the window, Eugene called up to the tower.

 

“RAPUNZEL! RAPUNZEL!”

 

Silence.

 

Before he could call up again, something which looked like rope was flung out of the window. It took Eugene a few seconds to recognise it as hair.

 

Brown hair.

 

Not Rapunzel’s beautiful blonde locks.

 

Nevertheless, he used it to climb up and crawled in through the window, instantly spotting the pink dress. “Rapunzel, I’m so glad you’re okay!” he beamed.

 

Silence.

 

“Rapunzel?”

 

“Eugene, I- “ Rapunzel cut herself off, before stepping into the light. Eugene felt like he couldn’t breathe at the sight.

 

Where there was once gorgeous, golden hair, there were now short brown locks.

 

“Rapunzel, what- “ He stopped when he saw the smile on her face. Having her hair cut was clearly not a traumatic experience in the slightest, “- What’s going on?”

 

Before she could answer, a male voice spoke up from the shadows. “It was the only way to prove to her… to both of you, that I’m not interested in her hair.”

 

When the man stepped into the light, Eugene took a step back in alarm. 

 

“I-I- “ He shook his head, “- H-How!”

 

“Eugene…” the man looked apologetic, “… I’m sorry. I should have looked for you, but… I honestly didn’t think you’d survived.”

 

Eugene only had vague memories of his Father, memories of a kind man who would spin his mother around, making her giggle, and give Eugene the best presents ever.

 

He was also the man who was nowhere to be found when everything went to hell in a hand-basket.

 

“So, y-y-you just left me?!” Eugene glanced between his Father and Rapunzel, “A-and what? Kidnapped her so that you could have a daughter?”

 

“N-No! It wasn’t like that!”

 

It took some time for Eugene to calm down, but once he did, Flynnigan was able to explain exactly why he did what he did.

 

“So… what do you do?” Eugene asked, “We can’t let Rapunzel go back into the village, someone is bound to have noticed the only blonde girl wandering around. Even with short hair like that, someone is going to recognise her!”

 

“We must assume someone already has and reported it to the King and Queen.” Flynnigan sighed, “Which is why we have to leave.”

 

“Leave?” It was clear that this was news to Rapunzel, “Where?”

 

“Wherever we like… which is also why Eugene is here.” He turned to his son, “I want you to come with us.”

 

Rapunzel visibly brightened up at this, as Eugene glanced in her direction.

 

“I-I-I- “ He cut himself off, as Rapunzel gently took his hand. For a moment, there was silence, until Eugene sighed wearily, “Yeah… yeah, okay.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

Well, nobody expected what happened next.

 

The kingdom continued as it always had done, the rumours of the missing princess coming back to the town quickly disappearing. Everything went back to normal for them, and the king and queen continued to look for their daughter.

 

It wasn’t how it was expected to go, but Rapunzel and Eugene had found a family in each other. 

 

But we all know what the big question is… did Eugene and Rapunzel ever get married.

 

No.

 

And that was just fine with them.

 

They didn’t need a ceremony to be committed to one another.

 

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
